mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Equestria After Dark
Equestria After Dark is a fan site dedicated to postings of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic porn, otherwise known as "Clop". The site is run with a blog-style interface by a dedicated team of editors. Founded in October 2011, it reached two million views on August 4, 2012 and ten million views on July 11, 2013. The main site was taken down sometime in 2016. It still exists as a tumblr blog. About The site post will post almost anything that has to do with pony pornography. The site does not post PG-13+ content that are not clop-related. The site also does not deal in porn that has excessive gore, scat, or pedophilia. The original iteration of Equestria After Dark was run by Sethisto, creator of Equestria Daily; however, as explained in this iteration's FAQ, "Sethisto just doesn't do clop", and so gave Alex permission to use the Equestria After Dark name for his own purposes. Sethisto also advertised the current Equestria After Dark on the old site of the same name. However, Equestria Daily and Equestria After Dark remain separate entities. Activities The site posts new clop related pony fan labor at least twice a day. The site also hosts polls that question their viewers on how they go about their clop. The site used to host "Speedclop" challenges, an activity where a prompt was given and writers would make a story out of it within the time limit. Functions Popular posts are set along the side of the screen at all times. The site has a fan fiction rating system that mirror's the "Star" system on Equestria Daily. However the word "Star" has been replaced by the word "Clop", and the rating indicates how "cloppy" the fic, i.e., how graphic the sexual content is. Sections The website has a slew of categories. The main categories are "Art", "News", "Fics", "Media", and "Comics". Posts Any fan fiction that can qualify as soft porn and meets their content management guide can make Equestria After Dark as long as the author submits the story, or one of the administrators submits it himself. For every chapter update, the story gets another solo post. Art is posted groups at a time. These groups of pictures are dubbed Drawfiends, and take up their own solo posts. Most of the time, the administrators will hunt around for the pictures themselves. Videos, comics, and music receive their own separate posts. Games are posted for every update they get. Everything else is posted as it comes. The posts are organized by the day. tumblr and Twitter Just like Equestria Daily, there is also an Equestria After Dark tumblr and Twitter. However, due to lack of popularity (2 followers as of October 23, 2012), the twitter page shows lack of use. While Equestria Daily's tumblr acts as a sort of lesser news outlet and gossip center, Equestria After Dark's tumblr functions as a reblogging and showcasing center for images. The tumblr was removed on July 1, 2013 for beastiality, but a new tumblr was started up by midnight of the same day. Contributors The site has two regular blog editors: Alex (the original creator) and The Abyss. In the past, "Speedclop" challenges were hosted by kits, and other bloggers included Daffodil, Nakedpops, and Nines Tempest. A full list can be found on the site's FAQ. References External links *The Equestria After Dark tumblr account Category:Websites Category:Fandom